


Without Question

by Lsama_no_miko



Category: Slayers (Anime & Manga)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-26
Updated: 2018-02-26
Packaged: 2019-03-24 05:06:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 717
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13804047
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lsama_no_miko/pseuds/Lsama_no_miko
Summary: A vidficcie based on the song from 'The Road to El Dorado'. Lina & Xel look at their relationship.





	Without Question

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own any of this so please don't sue me. The song is 'Without Question' from the 'Road to El Dorado' soundtrack. Also this takes place somewhere between Next and Try.

_The more I learn_

_The more I see_

_The less the world_

_Impassions me_

 

        Xellos, out of sheer boredom, is trailing Lina and Gourry. The two are wandering aimlessly since Zelgadis and Amelia left and went their separate ways, completely unaware of the mazoku following them. The scene cuts to Lina and Gourry at a restaurant where they're having a twenty course meal apiece. Suddenly the red haired sorceress starts to fight with the swordsman over whose food is which. Xellos is sitting at another table nearby, laughing to himself.

 

_The hungry heart_

_The roving eye_

_Have come to rest_

_Do not apply_

 

        The scene cuts again, this time to a flashback when the mazoku priest was a human. He is in a village square performing magic tricks for a group of children. A girl with long, blue hair stands beside him, working as his assistant. As the children leave, he notices a pretty girl with short, blonde hair and goes up to talk to her. His assistant gets jealous and bops him on the head with his magician's cane. He laughs nervously and rubs his head as his tries to apologize to her.

 

_The frantic chase_

_The crazy ride_

_The thrill has gone_

_I step aside_

 

        The now mazoku Xellos is seen towering over his latest victim, a very young gold dragon girl. His eyes are open and he licks his lips in anticipation of a good meal. Suddenly he stops his advance and sighs. Somehow the idea of picking on the child wasn't as fun as it usually is. He vanishes in search of a certain someone who he knows is fun. The scene cuts back to the present, he is still sitting at the table, but Lina and Gourry had left. After leaving a few coins on the table, he gets up in search of the fiery tempered Lina.

 

_I'd believe anything were it not for you_

_Showing me by just existing only this is true_

_I love you, I love you, without question, I love you_

 

        Xellos has found his prey. Lina is asleep on her bed in a nearby inn. The sheets have been kicked off her during the night and she starts to shiver. The mazoku priest stares at the petite sorceress lovingly for a moment, then climbs into the bed and gathers her into his arms. Lina smiles in her sleep as she snuggles into the warmth.

 

_The more I want_

_The more I steal_

_The more I hold_

_The less is real_

 

        Lina and Gourry are now at another inn, counting the loot they just got from the local group of bandits. She starts to count the same pile again, obviously distracted. Her heart doesn't seem to be in it, since she has a vacant expression on her face.

 

_All worldly things_

_I follow blind_

_In hope not faith_

_Was paid in kind_

 

        Xellos pops in, startling the two and causing the treasure to fly everywhere. Gourry frantically starts to gather up the mess. Lina halfheartedly punches Xellos then smiles, glad to see him. The mazokupriest looks confused for a moment, usually Lina's more violet when someone startles her, but his ever present cheerful mask is back in place. While Gourry is busy cleaning, he dangles a simple jeweled necklace in front of her and Lina grabs it, stars in her eyes.

 

_The line is drawn_

_The change is made_

_I come to you_

_I'm not afraid_

 

        Lina darts awake sensing someone is in her room. She turns to the window to see Xellos standing there. 'Hello, Lina-chan,' he says. She reacts in a way he didn't expect. She goes over to him and kisses him, wrapping her arms around his neck. The necklace he gave her glints on her neck from the moonlight.

 

_I'd believe anything were it not for you_

_Showing me by just existing only this is true_

_I love you, I love you, without question, I love you_

 

        Lina and Xellos are in bed, snuggling after 'playing' for a bit. The little redhead rolls onto her side and wraps her arms around his chest and buries her head in it. 'I love you,' she says. He adjusts the covers and whispers, 'I love you, too,' before drifting off to sleep like his lover.

 

~Owari~


End file.
